Skin aging is a progressive phenomenon, occurs over time and can be affected by lifestyle factors, such as alcohol consumption, tobacco and sun exposure. Aging of the facial skin can be characterized by atrophy, slackening, and fattening. Atrophy corresponds to a massive reduction of the thickness of skin tissue. Slackening of the subcutaneous tissues leads to an excess of skin and ptosis and leads to the appearance of drooping cheeks and eye lids. Fattening refers to an increase in excess weight by swelling of the bottom of the face and neck. These changes are typically associated with dryness, loss of elasticity, and rough texture.
A variety of compounds can have an effect on the skin such as wrinkle reduction, antioxidant, haemostatic, vasoconstriction, anti-itching, anti-inflammatory and anti-irritant effects. For example, various vitamins as well and hyaluronic acid (HA) are known to have an effect on skin. Vitamin C is the L-enantiomer of ascorbate and has a well-described role in collagen development. Vitamin C is involved in the hydroxylation of collagen, which allows it to assume its triple-helix structure. Vitamin C is also known for its antioxidant effects and is well tolerated. HA is a natural polysaccharide. It is a polymer of disaccharides that are themselves composed of D-glucuronic acid and N-acetylglucosamine, linked to one another by alternating beta-1,4 and beta-1,3 glycosidic linkages. The polymers of this recurring unit may be from 102 and 104 kilo Daltons (kDa) in size, in vivo. Hyaluronic acid represents a natural constituent of the dermis, where it plays an important role in the hydration and elasticity of skin. There is a strong correlation between the water content in the skin and levels of HA in the dermal tissue. As skin ages, the amount and quality of HA in the skin is reduced. These changes lead to drying and wrinkling of the skin.
The use of HA in cosmetic and dermatological applications is known. HA is tolerated well and there is no immunogenicity associated with its use. The low incidence of side effects has lead to the use of HA for the treatment of wrinkles, fine lines, and scars. HA is subject to degradation through different pathways (e.g. enzymatic, temperature, free radicals), and therefore, its longevity in vivo is limited.
Disclosures of HA, vitamin C, and C-glycosides include U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/393,884; U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,819 (a process for cross-linking solid hyaluronic acid (HA) by reacting it with a polyfunctional linker during hydration of the HA); U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,963 (acrylic particles of HA); U.S. publication 2006/0194758 (a method for making a hydrogel by cross linking high and low molecular weight sodium HAs); U.S. publication 2009/0036403 (cross-linking HA with a tetra functional PEG epoxide to provide “tunably” cross-linked HA); U.S. publication 2009/0143331 (a HA dermal filler with a degradation inhibitor, such as chondroitin sulphate, in order to provide a longer lasting filler); U.S. publication 2009/0143348 (HA combined with a steroid); and U.S. publication 2009/0155314 (HA combined with a botulinum toxin). Additionally, U.S. publications 2009/0148527, 2009/0093755, and 2009/0022808 disclose HA in microspheres, cross-linked with collagen, and coated with a protein, respectively. Further disclosures of HA include: WO 2009/034559 (a process for aesthetic and/or reparative treatment of the skin with compositions that contain at least one C-glycoside derivative); WO 2009/024719 (cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions that contain HA and a C-glycoside derivative useful for filling recesses/depressions in the skin, restore volume of the body or the face, and to reduce the sign of aging); WO 2007/128923 (a method for preparing a biocompatible gel with controlled release of one or more active lipophilic and/or amphiphilic ingredients); U.S. publication 2009/0018102 (compositions containing HA and at least one retinoid or salt/derivative thereof in combination with an oligosaccharide and a HA degradation inhibitor, to treat wrinkles, lines fibroblast depletions and scars); U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,009 (a process for improving the oxidation resistance of ascorbic acid by subjecting a mixture of ascorbic acid, maltose and/or oligosaccharides to an enzyme derived from genera Aspergillus, Penicillium or others to enzymatically convert the mixture into ascorbic acid glucoside); U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,611 (a α-Glycosyl-L-ascorbic acid that exhibits no direct reducing activity, is stable, and is useful as a stabilizer, quality-improving agent, antioxidant, physiologically active agent, a UV-absorbant in pharmaceutical and cosmetic industries); U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,907 (the production and use of a crystalline 2-O-α-D-glucopyranosyl-L-ascorbic acid suitable for vitamin C enriching agents, food stuffs, pharmaceuticals, and cosmetics); and EP 0539196 (an industrial scale preparation of high purity 2-O-α-D-glucopyranosyl-L-ascorbic acid) and US publication 2002/0151711. Commercial products incorporating HA and/or vitamin C agents include: MESOGLOW® products, REVITACARE®, and NCTF® 135/135HA Mesotherapy products. Each of the above-cited references and printed publications are individually incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.